Forum:Count
The very first national number Wabba The I (talk) 13:59, May 18, 2017 (UTC) The first prime number. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:10, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Natural or national? :o :(National of course :o Wabba The I (talk) 18:42, May 18, 2017 (UTC)) The first odd prime number Wabba The I (talk) 18:42, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :3.14 MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 00:11, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::4. But why did you decide to revive this? Also why 411? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:57, May 18, 2017 (UTC) The sum of the first two prime numbers. :o 77topaz (talk) 23:12, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :1+2+3 = 1*2*3 = this number. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 00:11, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::A number considered lucky in many cultures. 77topaz (talk) 01:11, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::A number considered lucky particularly in China. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 01:26, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::A Beatles song: "Revolution (number)". 77topaz (talk) 03:36, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::On a scale of 1 to (number), how do you rate this forum? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:37, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The second number which can be written as the sum of exactly three odd squares :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:49, May 19, 2017 (UTC) You guys nerdy :'( --OuWTB 10:58, May 19, 2017 (UTC) How many months most calendar systems have Wabba The I (talk) 11:12, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Assuming Oos's edit counts, it's 14. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 11:14, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think Oos's edit would count, as it didn't have anything to do with numbers. But, humorously, you managed to exactly skip the infamous number thirteen, like many buildings in the US do. :o 77topaz (talk) 12:32, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::I realised that. :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 08:57, May 20, 2017 (UTC) The smallest number that can be factorized using Shor's quantum algorithm. Wabba The I (talk) 11:21, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :2^4 = 4^2 = this number. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 11:31, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Dix-sept Wabba The I (talk) 11:36, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Dix-huit MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 11:40, May 19, 2017 (UTC) 411. Done! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:44, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Ugh. That's such a gay answer though :o --OuWTB 14:08, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Undeviginti. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:39, May 19, 2017 (UTC) XX Wabba The I (talk) 15:14, May 19, 2017 (UTC) The product of the first two numbers that don't have any common divisors with ten :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:49, May 19, 2017 (UTC) The product of the first two numbers that don't have any common divisors with 105. :o 77topaz (talk) 21:43, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :If we're counting all users, it's 25. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:04, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::I think only the comments that are actually counts should be considered for that, so it's 23 up next. 77topaz (talk) 23:43, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::The ninth prime number Wabba The I (talk) 08:19, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Ŋellí o níǩuł. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:31, May 20, 2017 (UTC) 4 and 8 don't have any common divisors with 105 either :o :::::@4kant: Oh, I overlooked that. They're simply 2*2 and 2*2*2. I should've said "first two prime numbers", then. 77topaz (talk) 20:32, May 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::[[EastWest Top 25|EastWest Top 25]] Wabba The I (talk) 10:41, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::How about we just stop now? 03:06, May 21, 2017 (UTC) (MOBS) :::TM seems to want that, as he moved the page to "Count to 25". :o 77topaz (talk) 07:55, May 21, 2017 (UTC) How about we work on the 2017 Election page instead? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 09:52, May 21, 2017 (UTC) The atomic number of iron (26) Wabba The I (talk) 11:25, May 21, 2017 (UTC) The Pax Romana begins this year. horton11 14:08, May 21, 2017 (UTC) The second perfect number. :o 77topaz (talk) 20:32, May 21, 2017 (UTC) The correct second perfect number this time. :o Also, all this renaming is beginning to look like an edit war. :o Because this forum is bad, just like your having skipped grades. Cease counting immediately. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:45, May 21, 2017 (UTC) A message to Oos: Can you move-protect this forum? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:57, May 21, 2017 (UTC) @MOBS: The problem with that would be that we'd first have to decide at what page name to keep it. :o 77topaz (talk) 11:32, May 22, 2017 (UTC) : Just moved it to "Count". That it, after all, the perfect descriptor as we have no set or finite number to count to. If Time wants to make an edit war out of this over some petty dislike of the forum, that's his issue. As silly as this forum may appear to be, said reasoning does not justify attempting to shut it down. That can be miscontrued or even construed as an affront to our wiki's principles of free speech and the right to post whatever we like as long as it does not infringe on others' right. Time could try to argue that last bit, but this forum was not meant at causing harm to anyone, much less specifically him, and it he somehow feels "triggered" by its existence, then its on him. : And, the atomic number of this guy (29). horton11 13:07, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Fucking Horton!!! Easily the worst user on this wiki. Stop fucking spamming the wiki. YOU are the affront to our wiki's principles. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:11, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Well at least you don't see me ragequitting, using foul and offensive language, harassing other users with one in particular nor consistently going against what most of the wiki's active users enjoy doing. There is no need for all your edits to be negative and deconstructive in nature. Be positive in your edits and interaction on the wiki and it will go a long way. Now, I will tell you this. Stop swearing and harassing me. I have always been decent in conversation with you and have never insulted or harassed you in any way. You have consistently done that for a number of years with no apparent reason other than an irrational hatred of me. I ask you to please stop. horton11 16:28, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :You stole Cettatie and put in shitty royal families (which must be removed from power everywhere both in fiction and real life as they create extremely spoiled but also negatively affected in other ways children, and you need to stop liking them) and references to Brunant everywhere. I just hate you for that! So I vent by verbally abusing you whenever you do ridiculous shit like spam the wiki with counting or adding references to Brunant/spoiled undeserved (being born to other royals is one of the least valid reasons, not that there are any at all) royals. You are not decent, you only claim to me by not using honest words like I do. Instead you do passive aggressive things and type "polite" things that actually aren't. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:11, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Firstly, Horton didn't start this forum at all, it was Wabba (and in the original iteration, FictiveJ). Secondly, TM, it seems that lately the majority of your edits are just arguing with other users instead of actually contributing to the wiki. Sure, these counting forums may not be directly useful for the wiki, but at least the users involved enjoy them, which is more than can be said for these arguments you keep initiating; hence, I'd be more inclined to consider your arguments as spam. 77topaz (talk) 20:15, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, and on some more points: Yes, royals in real-life are not a good thing, but they exist, so I don't think it is all that bad for some wikinations to have them (and, let's not forget, Lovia itself has a royal family too). Additionally, TM, your arguments about Horton "stealing" Cettatie seem petty considering he has more than ten times as many edits on that wiki as you do. And on the topic of Brunant: since when is integration between wikinations a bad thing? 77topaz (talk) 20:32, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't mean to imply Horton started it and was not saying he is the only one spamming, just that he was. Indeed, because everyone is PISSING ME OFF with your shitty edits, and for you, being superior to me educationally and being my age, an unacceptable combination. Except Oos and Bart, they're fine. They need to stop enjoying them, because they're negative to the quality of the wiki. These arguments are relatively enjoyable though can be mentally straining. Wow. How are mostly coherent sentences even remotely spam compared to numbers. Wikinations should take a stand on the immorality of monarchy by refusing to use them. I'm aware, and they must be eliminated. I stopped wanting to edit because he stole it and made it bad, and before that I wanted to leave it frozen until I got interested, but he FUCKING ADOPTED IT, and as such I can't remove him from his bureaucratship unforunately, so I can't just delete the shitty royal family, etc. DAMMIT! Why didn't he just make his own or something. It's not that bad but he does it way too much and at the expense of Lovia-only things. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:47, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Twice my age minus the first perfect number :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:12, May 22, 2017 (UTC) XXXI. horton11 17:47, May 22, 2017 (UTC) 4 times 8 Pierlot McCrooke 19:05, May 22, 2017 (UTC) STOP SPAMMING. HOLY FUCK. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:11, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Hm, I wonder who else that might apply to? 77topaz (talk) 20:17, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::You, Wabba, Pierlot, 4kant, among others. Please go back in time and go back on the normal schedule of going through education so that you aren't superior to me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:47, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Since you seemingly did not get it, the point was that you are spamming this page with your arguments. You're seem to be the only person who doesn't like this game, and if you don't like it, then simply leave it alone. Furthermore, your constant whining about my education is starting to cross a line. 77topaz (talk) 00:44, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Did get it, made a tongue in cheek response. You are spamming the wiki with your numbers. It's an affront to the wiki, so it must be fought in all ways possible. Maybe you should go back in time and stop being superior to me then? I HATE being inferior to people my age, it's the worst feeling. Can't not care for some reason, even though I'd prefer to not, but it's impossible for me. Wish I would just care about learning random things and working on things outside of class but instead I just care about an inferiority that doesn't actually exist or matter. UGH! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, May 23, 2017 (UTC) XXX + III. 77topaz (talk) 20:17, May 22, 2017 (UTC) (XXXIII) :Roman numerals were correctly thrown into the dustbin of history. Please don't use them. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:47, May 22, 2017 (UTC) 35, er, I think? Or is it 34? Oos, can you protect this page, and maybe block TM for a short while for intimidating behaviour/harassment? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:01, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Protecting this page indefinitely would certainly be a solution. It's 34. Block MyOwnBadSelf instead :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:43, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::This page does not need to be protected, because it's only TM disrupting it. I do agree with you about TM, MOBS. For quite some time the majority of his edits to this site have consisted of complaining about things other users are doing, in a rather rude manner, too. It is not constructive for this wiki at all. 77topaz (talk) 00:44, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::But if it's protected, then the count is ended, which is my goal, so it should be protected. So it's in my best interest to continue disrupting. Being rude is really fun, tbh. About as constructive as this forum. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, but if you keep continuing this disruptive behaviour you'll end up getting blocked. And anyway, can't you just ignore this forum if you don't like it? 77topaz (talk) 01:38, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Can't ignore things that exist unfortunately. Mind won't let me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:40, May 23, 2017 (UTC) The smallest natural number n'' so that ''n - 1, n'' and ''n + 1 all have the same number of divisors. 77topaz (talk) 00:44, May 23, 2017 (UTC) XXXIV :Holy shit. I assume you meant unique prime factors though, since otherwise 36 has more. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, 34, not 35. Are you compensating for the fact that 13 was skipped? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:02, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::In the above paragraph, MOBS asked whether it was 35 or 34, to which you answered 34, and anyway I do not see any more number responses after my "XXX + III" response, so I don't see what you mean? I did 33, then for a while no-one responded, then I did 34. Now 35 is up. 77topaz (talk) 01:38, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Lol. I meant that his answer was 34, so you would be 35. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:40, May 23, 2017 (UTC) The amount of bullshit and complaining on this page, on a scale from 1 to 35 :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:19, May 23, 2017 (UTC) : :o I'm so sad I misst this discussion :'( I wud've loved to contribute to the drama queens who fought here :o --OuWTB 09:32, May 23, 2017 (UTC) The product of the first two prime numbers, squared. 77topaz (talk) 11:07, May 23, 2017 (UTC) XXXVI 36 (to clear up where we are now) And @TM: I'm not going answer at your arguments, do whatever you think is necessary for this wikia and we do the same in our way. Wabba The I (talk) 11:10, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I put a little XXXVI behind my signature to point that out, following a suggestion Horton made earlier on this page. 77topaz (talk) 11:15, May 23, 2017 (UTC) It's 37 now :p Wabba The I (talk) 13:33, May 23, 2017 (UTC) The average of 56, 7.4, 63 and 25.6 (XXXVIII). horton11 20:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :::39 people think this is pointless. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:01, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::At least 40 people don't though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:39, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::Sum41 is one of my favorite bands Wabba The I (talk) 09:39, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The answer to the ultimate question about life, the universe and everything :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:47, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::The smallest prime p'' such that ''p + 2 is neither prime nor semiprime. 77topaz (talk) 20:21, May 24, 2017 (UTC) XLIII ::::::::44. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 00:42, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::The sum of all the decimal digits. 77topaz (talk) 01:52, May 25, 2017 (UTC) XLV ::::::::::+46 is the international dialling code for Sweden. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 04:04, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Also, TM should really be blocked. His edits adding the huge amount of spam to this page qualify as vandalism. The number of ronin involved in a famous 18th-century historical event in Japan. 77topaz (talk) 07:15, May 25, 2017 (UTC) XLVII. Also, yes, I agree, so I posted about this Oos's talk page. :+48 is the international dialling code for Poland. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:46, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Poland sucks though :o --OuWTB 10:01, May 26, 2017 (UTC) The smallest square number whose digits are also square numbers. 77topaz (talk) 22:54, May 26, 2017 (UTC) XLIX ٥٠ (L) horton11 20:06, May 28, 2017 (UTC) An infamous US Air Force base in Nevada. 77topaz (talk) 22:28, May 28, 2017 (UTC) LI :The number of cards in a typical pack (not including jokers). MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:04, May 28, 2017 (UTC) LII The age of state of Oos's liver. --OuWTB 11:59, May 29, 2017 (UTC) LIII The number of coloured squares on a standard Rubik's cube. 77topaz (talk) 20:18, May 29, 2017 (UTC) LIV 55. (I was hoping I'd get 56 so I could make an album reference.) MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:51, May 29, 2017 (UTC) x'' miles north of Pluto, you mean? 77topaz (talk) 00:18, May 30, 2017 (UTC) LVI :Yes. '''57' MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 02:27, May 30, 2017 (UTC) ::A number considered unlucky by several native civilisations of Latin America. 77topaz (talk) 06:32, May 30, 2017 (UTC) LVIII One less than a minute. 77topaz (talk) 07:22, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LIX :STOP FUCKING RESTARTING THIS OMG AND GO BACK AND UNSKIP THOSE GRADES!!!!!!! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:02, June 7, 2017 (UTC) My age plus twice the age of my brother :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:22, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LX A highway number associated with Bob Dylan. 77topaz (talk) 11:18, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LXI -4+\sum_{n=1}^{11} n :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:15, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LXII 36 backwards Wabba The I (talk) 13:01, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Ate squared. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:50, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LXIV The number before the next number. Wabba The I (talk) 18:52, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LXV Probably the most famous highway of the United States. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:14, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LXVI The number of counties in Pennsylvania, US. Wabba The I (talk) 08:09, June 5, 2017 (UTC) LXVII One less than Oos's favourite number :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 08:14, June 5, 2017 (UTC) LXVIII The alcohol percentage in Oos' blood :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:27, June 5, 2017 (UTC) LXIX The state of Seventy. Wabba The I (talk) 09:12, June 5, 2017 (UTC) LXX The atomic number of lutetium. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 00:19, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXI The number of books in the Catholic Bible. Wabba The I (talk) 08:11, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXII The number of rows in the Arecibo message. 77topaz (talk) 09:19, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXIII Setenta y cuatro. Wabba The I (talk) 09:27, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXIV Om sjuttiofyra är för lite och sjuttiosex för mycket, vilket tal tänker jag då på? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:46, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXV A number associated with Philadelphia's basketball team in the NBA. Wabba The I (talk) 13:55, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXVI The number in my username. 77topaz (talk) 22:42, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXVII 78 rpm records, used prior to the 1940s, were only capable of recording for four minutes. For that matter, many music CDs today can record about 78 minutes. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:05, June 6, 2017 (UTC) The number of bricks on the United States one dollar note pyramid. Wabba The I (talk) 10:31, June 7, 2017 (UTC) LXXIX Around The World in 80 Days. 12:16, June 7, 2017 (UTC) (MOBS) The first composite odd number squared. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:19, June 7, 2017 (UTC) LXXXI The 82 regular game season of the NBA. Wabba The I (talk) 13:35, June 7, 2017 (UTC) LXXXII 83. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:58, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Dial +84 for Vietnam. Wabba The I (talk) 07:00, June 8, 2017 (UTC) LXXXIV +85, sadly, does not exist (it's divided). MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 08:42, June 8, 2017 (UTC) The number of the Chick Hicks (the green racing car in Cars). Wabba The I (talk) 14:32, June 8, 2017 (UTC) LXXXVI Four score and seven? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:14, June 8, 2017 (UTC) LXXXVII Osiemdziesiąt osiem. Wabba The I (talk) 06:58, June 9, 2017 (UTC) LXXXVIII A number censored on the Chinese internet. 77topaz (talk) 10:58, June 9, 2017 (UTC) LXXXIX Sisamakipiaq qulit. Wabba The I (talk) 11:40, June 9, 2017 (UTC) XC +91 is the international dialling code for India. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:00, June 9, 2017 (UTC) The number of unique Johnson solids. 77topaz (talk) 05:36, June 10, 2017 (UTC) XCII Sagaashan iyo sadex. Wabba The I (talk) 07:40, June 10, 2017 (UTC) XCIII +94 is the international dialling code for Sri Lanka. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 09:11, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Luther's 95 theses. Wabba The I (talk) 11:43, June 10, 2017 (UTC) XCV 96. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 07:38, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Novantasette. Wabba The I (talk) 12:47, June 11, 2017 (UTC) XCVII 98! 77topaz (talk) 11:50, June 14, 2017 (UTC) XCIX XCIX Wabba The I (talk) 19:24, June 14, 2017 (UTC) 100. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:01, June 14, 2017 (UTC) 101-199 The 26th prime number. Wabba The I (talk) 05:49, June 15, 2017 (UTC) CI An emergency telephone number in Ukraine, Belarus, Israel and parts of India. 77topaz (talk) 07:47, June 15, 2017 (UTC) CII 5320 MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:56, June 15, 2017 (UTC) CIII The number of guns Nelson's HMS Victory, known for its role at the Battle of Trafalgar. Wabba The I (talk) 20:06, June 16, 2017 (UTC) The product of the second, third and fourth prime numbers. 77topaz (talk) 22:18, June 17, 2017 (UTC) CV 106. Also I added a heading to make editing easier. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 01:29, June 19, 2017 (UTC) The smallest natural number with six syllables in English. 77topaz (talk) 21:18, June 24, 2017 (UTC) CVII A number with significance in Buddhism and Japanese culture. Also the sum of the Numbers from Lost. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 00:09, July 4, 2017 (UTC) CVIII 12314. 77topaz (talk) 01:02, July 5, 2017 (UTC) CIX 12324. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 12:28, July 6, 2017 (UTC) 10111 or 111'sapphire. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:25, July 6, 2017 (UTC) #BanRomanNumerals'77'''topazMOBSandWabba I think we might need to call the Emergency Number '''112, for user conduct. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 01:57, July 7, 2017 (UTC) 113 :o --OuWTB 12:59, July 7, 2017 (UTC) 2227. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 03:29, July 8, 2017 (UTC) An emergency number in Italy, Mauritius and Vietnam. 77topaz (talk) 01:41, July 9, 2017 (UTC) CXV The atomic number of livermorium. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 07:36, July 9, 2017 (UTC) CXVI Hondert an zeventien. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:13, July 9, 2017 (UTC) CXVII Ciento dieciocho. 77topaz (talk) 10:31, July 9, 2017 (UTC) CXVIII 119. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:21, July 9, 2017 (UTC) The square root of 14400. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:37, July 10, 2017 (UTC) CXX B162. 77topaz (talk) 20:08, July 10, 2017 (UTC) CXXI 10111. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:28, July 11, 2017 (UTC) CXXII The first three natural numbers, concatenated. 77topaz (talk) 20:08, July 11, 2017 (UTC) CXXIII 2^0\cdot10^2+2^1\cdot10^1+2^2\cdot10^0 --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:41, July 11, 2017 (UTC) CXXIV 53 MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:40, July 11, 2017 (UTC) CXXV 9913 = 7717 :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:44, July 12, 2017 (UTC) CCXXVI The fourth Mersenne prime. 77topaz (talk) 11:33, July 12, 2017 (UTC) CCXXVII 64 times the number of typos in the last two posts :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:45, July 12, 2017 (UTC) CXXVIII with only one C :o 3x43 Wabba The I (talk) 16:06, July 13, 2017 (UTC) CXXIX The only integer that is the sum of the squares of its first four divisors. 77topaz (talk) 21:11, July 15, 2017 (UTC) CXXX A palindrome in base 10. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:04, July 15, 2017 (UTC) CXXXI Another palindrome in base 10 multiplied by two. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:04, July 16, 2017 (UTC) CXXXII A repdigit in base 11 and base 18. 77topaz (talk) 22:01, July 16, 2017 (UTC) CXXXIII 8616. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:09, July 17, 2017 (UTC) CXXXIV The amount of primes between 1000 and 2000. 77topaz (talk) 18:59, July 19, 2017 (UTC) CXXXV The amount of prime numbers between 996 and 2000 :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:35, July 19, 2017 (UTC) The amount of prime numbers between 990 and 2000 :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:50, July 19, 2017 (UTC) CXXXVII The only real solution of x^3-138x^2+4x-552=0 . --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:12, July 20, 2017 (UTC) CXXXVIII The sum of five consecutive prime numbers, and itself a prime number. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 09:55, July 20, 2017 (UTC) CXXXIX The Twitter character limit. 77topaz (talk) 12:33, July 21, 2017 (UTC) CXL A palindrome in bases 10 and 6. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:45, July 23, 2017 (UTC) The smallest composite number divisible by 71. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:05, July 24, 2017 (UTC) CXLII A number associated with 'I love you' in the 1980s. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:57, July 24, 2017 (UTC) CXLIII 12 x 12. Wabba The I (talk) 08:06, July 25, 2017 (UTC) CXLIV 145 = 1! + 4! + 5! MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:13, July 25, 2017 (UTC) 2228. 77topaz (talk) 20:08, August 1, 2017 (UTC) CXLVI :Why hasn't topaz been banned yet? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:20, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :Because he's a good editor and doesn't harass people? Also, you used a colon. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:55, August 2, 2017 (UTC) The maximum break in snooker. 77topaz (talk) 06:25, August 11, 2017 (UTC) CXLVII 148? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 03:16, August 13, 2017 (UTC) 102 + 72. 77topaz (talk) 10:02, August 20, 2017 (UTC) CXLIX :Ban topaz and protect this forum from editing. Oos!! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:05, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::The 2nd largest country in the world is celebrating this anniversary of independence. horton11 16:27, August 20, 2017 (UTC) CL The amount of first-generation Pokémon. 77topaz (talk) 21:52, August 20, 2017 (UTC) CLI :Hmm, at least you didn't say 150 :P Also 76*2. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:01, August 20, 2017 (UTC) The smallest three-digit number which is equal to the sum of the cubes of its digits. 77topaz (talk) 11:00, August 21, 2017 (UTC) CLIII The number of sonnets written by Shakespeare. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 04:17, August 22, 2017 (UTC) CLIV A number of which all of the digits are the same except one when written in base 5, base 8 and base 10. 77topaz (talk) 04:10, August 29, 2017 (UTC) CLV 156? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) The smalles number n'' greater than 13 such that, in base 10, ''n''2 and (''n + 1)2 consist of the same set of digits, only in a different order. 77topaz (talk) 23:04, August 29, 2017 (UTC) CLVII The number of the Year of the Consulship of Tertullus and Sacerdos. 77topaz (talk) 22:22, September 2, 2017 (UTC) CLVIII The sum of three consecutive prime numbers where x-6, x'', ''x+6. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 04:58, September 8, 2017 (UTC) CLIX The number of characters in a standard SMS. 77topaz (talk) 11:55, September 8, 2017 (UTC) CLX 7 x 23 Wabba The I (talk) 12:57, September 14, 2017 (UTC) CLXI The number of regular season rounds in a Major League Baseball season. 77topaz (talk) 22:18, September 14, 2017 (UTC) CLXII A prime number. That's basically it. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:47, September 14, 2017 (UTC) CLXIII The smallest number that can be expressed as the concatenation of two squares in two different ways in base 10. 77topaz (talk) 02:49, September 15, 2017 (UTC) CLXIV The amount of seats of the Tories in 1997 Pierlot McCrooke 19:03, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Year 919 Ab urbe condita expressed in the Gregorian calendar. 77topaz (talk) 22:12, September 15, 2017 (UTC) CLXVI 167. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 07:44, September 16, 2017 (UTC) The number of hateful comments TM makes on an average day. --OuWTB 10:16, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :o The product of the first two perfect numbers, plus one. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:30, September 16, 2017 (UTC) CLXIX 22224. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:57, September 17, 2017 (UTC) CLXX 3337. 77topaz (talk) 20:21, September 19, 2017 (UTC) CLXXI 4446. 77topaz (talk) 06:05, November 4, 2017 (UTC) CLXXII 11435. See, the pattern is finished... MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 07:19, November 5, 2017 (UTC) CLXXIII p1*pp1*p10 where pn is the nth prime number :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:12, November 5, 2017 (UTC) CLXXIV The weight in grams of an Ultimate frisbee. 77topaz (talk) 23:39, November 5, 2017 (UTC) CLXXV The weight in grams of the weapon of choice of someone who wishes to cheat at Ultimate frisbee. :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:56, November 5, 2017 (UTC) CLXXVI 100 plus the number in my username. 77topaz (talk) 01:24, November 6, 2017 (UTC) CLXXVII 178. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 07:59, November 6, 2017 (UTC) The amount of even-numbered days in a year. 77topaz (talk) 01:51, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Half a revolution in degrees. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 04:27, November 7, 2017 (UTC) CLXXX The largest prime number smaller than 190. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:04, November 7, 2017 (UTC) CLXXXI The prime factors in this number are 13, 7, and 2. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:53, November 7, 2017 (UTC) CLXXXII The minimum number of temples in a town with 182 houses in any parody of Sliras. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:53, November 8, 2017 (UTC) CLXXXIII 23 * 2^3. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 02:19, November 9, 2017 (UTC) CLXXXIV The year in which the earliest recorded supernova occurred. 77topaz (talk) 09:49, November 10, 2017 (UTC) CLXXXV A palindrome in base 5. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 06:00, November 11, 2017 (UTC) CLXXXVI 5! + 2! * 3! * 3! - 3! + 1! --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:53, November 11, 2017 (UTC) CLXXXVII :188. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:02, November 12, 2017 (UTC) A palindrome in bases 2, 20, 26 and 62. 77topaz (talk) 03:09, November 16, 2017 (UTC) CLXXXIX A palindrome in base 4. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 03:41, November 16, 2017 (UTC) CXC A palindrome in base 6. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:35, November 18, 2017 (UTC) CXCI The sum of ten consecutive primes. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:29, November 18, 2017 (UTC) CXCII A happy, lucky and odious number. 77topaz (talk) 03:05, November 19, 2017 (UTC) CXCIII 13^2 + 5^2. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 06:17, November 19, 2017 (UTC) CXCIV The only composite odd number between 190 and 200. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:08, November 19, 2017 (UTC) CXCV 14^2. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:50, November 19, 2017 (UTC) CXCVI The second-to-last prime number to go in this section. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:34, November 20, 2017 (UTC) CXCVII A number that separates two primes. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:50, November 20, 2017 (UTC) CXCVIII The second-to-last number to go in this section. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:50, November 21, 2017 (UTC) CXCIX 200+ Sorry, 4kant. It's not. :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:48, November 21, 2017 (UTC) CC The first three digits of the year when you sadified me by changing the headers of this forum :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:11, November 22, 2017 (UTC) CCI A palindrome in base 10, and two-thirds of a palindrome in Roman numerals. unsigned MyOwnBadSelf CCII 203. 77topaz (talk) 06:24, October 22, 2018 (UTC) 17*3*22 is the prime factorisation of this number. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:32, October 22, 2018 (UTC) The number of squares a knight on an infinite chessboard can reach in exactly four moves. 77topaz (talk) 23:07, October 23, 2018 (UTC) CCV twieëhóngerdjenzès (:o) --OuWTB 15:04, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Guldstycken hundra gånger två, ''Sju lägges därpå, Hur många haver man då? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:45, October 27, 2018 (UTC) 208. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:03, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Let's lie to ourselves about this wiki being active. :o \int_0^\infty \frac{2x^5-x^4-x^3-1}{e^x}dx --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:22, October 30, 2018 (UTC) That sounds like an excellent idea. :o The product of the first four prime numbers. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 00:51, October 31, 2018 (UTC) The expected value of a Poisson random variable with parameter 211. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:01, November 3, 2018 (UTC) The boiling point in fahrenheit degrees. horton11 17:05, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Ałe síxaq haxaqâcun. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:10, November 6, 2018 (UTC) 214. (What are you doing speaking Burenian anyway?) MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:44, November 7, 2018 (UTC) I don't think it's a problem 2 say 1 number in Burenian :5 --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:04, November 8, 2018 (UTC) The Devil's Cube, 6x6x6 :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:59, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Date of Stalin's death divided by the sum of the digits of the previous number. --Semyon 01:38, December 15, 2018 (UTC) :o --OuWTB 13:53, December 20, 2018 (UTC) 219, provided that OWTB was counting. :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 10:27, December 24, 2018 (UTC) I don't think Oos was actually counting, but never mind :P The number of the current month plus the number of the current year, divided by ten, plus seventeen :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:13, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Number of years since Ronald Reagan's reëlection subtracted from the number of bits in a byte. --Semyon 13:34, January 2, 2019 (UTC) 222. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 06:01, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Qǻsírtu o ŋellí o ȟar. Pǻrc birre. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21:22, January 5, 2019 (UTC)